


My Assassin

by Theocat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin Harry Potter, Bottom Tom Riddle, Businessman Tom, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theocat/pseuds/Theocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it that every time I saw him, someone ended up dying? who was he and why was I so attracted to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Assassin

My Assassin

The first time Tom met Harry wasn't really a meeting. More like Tom saw him brush against a guy who collapsed a few seconds later and looked to be dead. The things that he noticed most were the eyes. A green so bright and yet so cold and dark. It was fascinating.

The second time they met, Tom had gone to a charity event organize by the Malfoys, one of the most powerful family in England. Has was sipping his champagne when he him entered with Isabella Viscon, a powerful woman in her own right. He was dressed in a designer suit that most people couldn't afford. As the ball went on, I noticed that he kept giving her drinks but she seemed not to notice anything amiss. I was near them when I heard her call him, Harry, such an ordinary name for someone so special. Before I could go their way to introduce myself to them, they were already leaving and I felt frustrated that I didn't get to talk to him.  
The next morning on the news, I saw the headline saying that Isabella was involved in a tragic car accident and did not survive. I knew it wasn't a coincidence that both times I saw him, someone died.

The third time we met, I was coming out of a restaurant after having dinner with a client and he was about to enter with a pretty red head. He looked different this time too with glasses that hid his eyes and closed that were not very expensive like he was trying not to get noticed. He saw me looking at him and he leaned in to say a few words to his date and she nodded and continued on while he stayed back to talk to me.  
He was smiling when he spoke “We seem to be running into each other quite often”  
His voice was low and Seductive, whether he was doing that on purpose eluded me.  
“Indeed” I replied. If one didn’t know better, they would think that you were following me  
He threw his head back and laughed as if I had said the most amusing thing. “But one does know better, right?” he asked continuing to smile  
“Yes” I held out my hand to introduce myself and he grasped it in his much larger one “Tom Riddle” I said  
“Harry”  
I just looked at him surprised “What, no last name?”  
“Never say the need for them. As long as you know my first name, you know who I am” was his reply  
Just as I wanted to ask about the coincidences of him being in contact mere moments before the people he was with dies, his phone started ringing  
He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, “it’s my date calling, I have to get back to her, it was nice meeting you” and just like that, he was gone.

The fourth time we met, my date had just stood me up and I was about to head home when the restaurant door opened and in stepped Harry looking like a runway model. He was looking around and spotted me about to get up. The restaurant was fully booked and so he told the hostess that he was my plus one, she looked at me for confirmation and I nodded at her. He was at my table in the blink of an eye.  
“Thanks for that Tom, I owe you one” he said with his seductive lilt  
I smiled at him, “Don’t worry about it” I said “You just saved me from having a boring night. You are all dressed up, aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” I asked  
He just shook his head no and started drinking the wine I had pre-ordered for my date. “What about you? Are you here to meet someone?”  
“I was but they are not coming”  
He titled his head as if confused “Who would stand up such an attractive guy” he said with a wondering voice as if the idea was inconceivable.  
Just as I started replying, a waiter arrived with food at our table, “We haven’t ordered anything yet” I said looking at my companion  
“I ordered when the hostess was returning to her seat”  
I just nodded still bewildered and we started eating. There was some chitchat but nothing of importance was said. When the waiter came and left the check after taking our plates, I reached over to pay but he got to it first and when I started protesting, he leaned over and said “Think of it as a thank you for allowing to sit with you or”  
“Or what” I asked  
“Or you can think of it as our first date”  
I was gaping at him and before I could say anything, he leaned in more and pecked me on the mouth and abruptly left. I looked over his seat and saw a little not sticking out. he wrote"By now, I trust you know what I am or at least suspect it and you also can guess that people like me don’t do relationships or fall in love. It’s a weakness I can’t afford."

And I did not see him again for months. When we met for the fifth and final time, I was about to get mugged by three men in an alleyway near my apartment and he was passing through. He cleared his throat loudly and my attackers turned around quickly, one of them pointing the gun that was pointed at me. I barely saw him move and the man holding the gun was down, dead and his friends left him there, running away.  
“What are you doing alone at this time of night?” he asked while dialing his phone  
I knew I was supposed to feel grateful that he had possibly saved my life but the hurt and anger from months ago were still there “I didn’t need your help” I said defiantly and he just looked at me with his amused eyes, smirking before saying a few foreign words to whoever he was speaking to on his phone.  
“We should get out of here” he said and then started walking the way to my apartment.  
“How do you know where I live?” I asked, curious  
“You were my target those times we kept meeting but I liked you and I don’t kill people I like” he said it casually like it was a conversation one had every day. I had of course suspected that I was his target. We had met too many times for it to be a coincidence. His voice brought me out of my thoughts.  
“Are you going to open the door or do I have to break in?”  
I shuffled forward, taking my keys out of my pocket and opened the door.  
“Nice place” he stated as he made himself comfortable on my Couch. I sat next to him and just stared at him, trying to call up all the anger I felt when he left me in that restaurant but all I felt was acceptance.  
“I know I hurt you when I left abruptly that day and I am sorry. It is an instinct for me to get away before I can get too attached. Let’s try this again?”  
I looked at him for a while and could not detect any lies. “What assurance do I have that you won’t run off again?” I asked seriously  
“You don’t have any but I hope you will trust that whatever is left of my cold heart warms when you are there”  
I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. It was the best kiss I had ever had and my last coherent thoughts were I have my own assassin.


End file.
